Warriors: Legends of Troy
Warriors: Legends of Troy (TROY無双, Troy Musou) is a game announced by Koei at E3 in 2009. It is being made to appeal to Western players who don't like the Three Kingdoms setting from Dynasty Warriors. Even the development team members are not fans of the series and are working to invigorate the hack-and-slash system from previous titles. Most of the staff working on the project are from Canada and they want to create an European game to appeal to Western audiences. Akihiro Suzuki states that he supports their ideas, but he has expressed concerns that the Canadian staff will lose the Warriors image. Regarding the level of violence and realism, he adds that he would like to include an option to turn off the gore -even though the Canadian team took great pains in simulating it. This is likely tied with his plans for the Japanese release, in which he wants to avoid a Cero Z rating (age 18 over only due to explicit content) and aim for a D rating (age 17 over only with mature content). He notes that the supervision of the cutscenes for the game were done by developers of a famous Canadian TV drama, thus assuring the quality and sequencing of the story scenes. Players can side with heroes from either side of the 10 Year Trojan War as their stories are told through an oral narrative, similar to how it would have been during the game's setting. The developers are using The Iliad as the game's base, but they are also aiming to include mythological information from other sources. For instance, Suzuki has hinted to a "Zombie story" being in the game. Gameplay *Unlike other Warriors titles, this game is much more grittier and rustic, including blood and gore. The game aims to create a sense of cruel realism in a world of war. The sound effects have been improved to emphasize the cutting of flesh and spurts of blood. *The sense of "one versus a thousand" remains, but there is a noticeable difference with Warriors: Legends of Troy. Players can't always run into crowd of villains and expect them to always be taken down by their normal attacks alone. The enemy AI is also aggressive and will attack on impulse. This new system stresses the importance of planning and careful preparation. To remove the redundancy that may come from the older system, players can use various methods and tactics to gain an advantage over their opponents. They can use stealth, surprise attacks and other tactics during their assault. *Charges have been adapted for a different combat system with three attack buttons ( , , ). These buttons can be used in various attack combinations :: or Quick Attack allows several damaging attacks for combos. :: is for Focused Attacks to pierce through an enemy's guard. When an enemy is caught off guard or shows an opening, may appear to perform a Finisher, or a stylized killing blow. :: is a Stun Attack, which has a higher chance of lowering an opponent's guard than . These attacks deal no damage, but they can provide a momentary opening for players. *Jumps -or at least the act of performing high jumps commonly found in other Warriors titles on command- have been omitted. *The trademark musou move found in several Warriors games has been removed and replaced with a different "Fury" gauge ( ). When it is filled, the character will not be totally invincible but they will instead have a significant power boost until the gauge depletes. Special attacks during this phase have slow motion effects and dramatic cuts not otherwise seen unless Fury is activated. *Characters are not limited to the weapon they are using and can use their shield, javelin, boulders and other soldiers to thrash their foes. Equipping a different weapon also changes what actions the player can perform. For instance, a character with a shield and sword will act in a different manner than a character who only has a sword. Weapons can be found as the player progresses through a stage and can be used immediately (i.e. if an enemy drops a sword, the player can pick it up and use it by pressing L2). When using an enemy's discarded weapon, players can perform Quick Attacks and can hurl it at opponents by using a Focused Attack. Each weapon has a limited amount of uses before it shatters or breaks, so players need to plan their strikes carefully. *As players fight through crowds, they will be awarded Kleos, or the monetary currency in this game. Bonus Kleos can be earned by performing stylish kills without suffering damage. Kleos can be used to purchase rare items for the player's usage. *A lock-on option is also available by pressing L1. Lock-ons can also be used to increase the accuracy of thrown weapons. *Rolling or evading from attacks can be done by pressing R2. *There are two types of guarding in this title: Guarding and Parrying. Guarding can be performed by holding R1 to block incoming enemy attacks. Tapping on R1 for incoming attacks performs a Parry, triggering a quick guard with a chance for an offensive rebound for the player. When a Parry is timed the exact moment an enemy hits the character, it's possible to retaliate with a stronger Perfect Parry. *One-on-one fights with bosses are implemented in the game. For the E3 playable demo, players were pitted against a statue of Apollo. *The game will emphasize four-man, online play for unlocking items and completing missions with collaborative teamwork. Modes Story Mode Players can pick either choose to side with Greek or Trojans, each with their separate scenarios. Both stories start from the same origin but offer different and cohesive viewpoints, encouraging the players to explore both chapters. Selecting a particular chapter also decides on which characters the players can use. Challenge Mode There are three courses the player can choose to participate in: *'Continuous' - players fight through a continuous stream of enemies who gradually become stronger as the player progresses. As they defeat more enemies, players can gain bonus Kleos. *'Sudden Death' - challenges players to obtain as many Kleos as possible without getting hit by the swarm of enemies surrounding them. Being hit once within this mode means an instant game over. *'Death Match' - the player's health gradually drains until it is nothing. In order to restore their health, players have to defeat their foes as quickly as possible. Participating in these courses may award players large quantities of Kleos. An allotted amount of Kleos is awarded to players based on their overall performance. Characters Playable Greek *Achilles *Odysseus *Ajax *Patroklos Trojan *Hektor *Paris *Penthesilea *Aeneas Present *Helene *Menelaos *Agamemnon *Priam *Deiphobos *Mynes *Eetion *Apollon Bosses *Griffin *Cyclops External Links *Official European site *Official American site *Official Japanese site *E3 2010 trailer in Koei-Tecmo's official Youtube channel Category:Games